My Sweet Love, My Sweet Dove
by KNDfreak
Summary: Finally gotten around to make a KND story XD! Anyways, Kuki confesses to Wally, but before he could respone, she leaves him, leaving him confused. So, he tells her his love for her by writing a poem.


Wally honestly can't remember being _this _confused. All in fair games, he practically wasn't _aware _of it. He sighed as he started to remember what had happened during the times where he and Kuki use to be good friends.

_"Wally?" Wally looked up to see the asian girl standing near his doorway._

_"Yeah, what's up, kooks?" He said before turning his attention towards the tv. Kuki was nervous and Wally, being the boy that he is, was obvious of it. She stood there for nearly an hour before Wally turned towards her, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"_

_"Iloveyou." Wally nearly, just NEARLY, missed it, but he still heard it. His emerald green eyes went wide._

_"Erm, what?"_

_"I love you." Kuki said before sliding away._

_"Kooks, wait!" But Kuki ran far away from him._

After that, Kuki had been avoiding him, leaving poor Wally confused on what he should do. _Go talk to her. _He thought, but was too scare to even move, let alone talk. Really, though, he loved Kuki. She was practically his life. Always has been. He wanted to tell her that, he honestly did, but after a few stumbles and avoidance, Wally was confident that he will never get a chance too. Unless Kuki stopped being shy and Wally would stop acting like an idiot, they will NEVER get together.

Unless......

Now, the thing about Wally was that he had soft spot for romance. Not too many people know this (and if they did, they would be SO dead), and when it came to Kuki, might as well give him the crown. Wally usually, when bored out of his mind, writes romantic poems or songs. They were a real tear-jerker, but unfortunately, as it came to Wally, he would never give anyone a chance to read them. Wally had too much pride to own up to the fact that he was a softie. But, as it looked like, if he ever wanted to win Kuki's heart, he needed to suck it up and be a man!

With that thought, Wally got down to business. No sooner had he did, any romantic things he'd wrote disappeared. Wally blinked.

"Aw, crud!"

(Hours Later)

Wally sighed as he looked down at the blank paper. No words came to mind. _Great, just great. The one time I needed inspiration, my mind totally ditches me!_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at the paper. What could he say? Maybe, make a love note?

Wally snorted. _You'll have to catch me DEAD before I EVER make a love note._ He thought before blinking. That was it! He grinned and started to write.

(With Kuki)

Kuki sighed as she dragged her way to her room. It's been days since her confession, and Wally STILL hasn't said anything. _But it's my fault, I'm the one who'd ran away!_ She thought, angry at herself for running before giving Wally enough time to reject her. She really should have known. Wally wasn't the romantic type!

Sighing softly, Kuki went into her room and got a surprise of her life.

There, standing before her was Wallabee Beatles. He grinned.

"Hey, kooks!" Kuki gulped, blushing slightly.

"H-hey Wally." She stumbled. "What are you doing here?" Wally shrugged.

"Just thought I'd stopped by, and give you this." He said, handing her a piece of paper. Kuki blinked and looked at him.

"Uh? What is it?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Just read it." Kuki nodded and open it up. There was a lovely poem inside of it.

_I didn't know what was love_

_I honestly didn't know what is was like_

_Until I saw a dove_

_That was a shade of white_

_It sits on the branch, chirping away_

_And I began to wonder if it'll stay_

_The dove doesn't move from it's spot, despite being a rainy season_

_And now I see the reason_

_The white dove chirps happily, awaiting it's mate_

_It doesn't matter how long it'll take_

_Now, I began to wonder if true love will find me_

_I hope you agree_

_There are many things I wish to see_

_But there's one thing I need before I take off_

_And because of it, I'll forever remain on this tree_

_So, I come to you, my sweet_

_It is time to meet_

_I won't leave your side_

_Even as the days go by_

_Until I claim you as mines_

_And when I do, that'll be the day the sun shines_

_So, I ask, my sweet love_

_Will you be my dove?_

Kuki nearly choked on a sob as she read the last line of the poem. She looked up at Wally, her violet color eyes brimming in tears. For a second, Wally thought he did something wrong until he was smacked down and hugged by a crying Kuki.

"Yes, yes, YES! I'll be your dove!" She said before kissing him all over. Wally chuckled and for once, let his pride slip away.

* * *

A/n: Ack! Icky poem I made x) I don't like it at all, but I needed romantic things and despite being represented as peace, what's a better way to show love by using a dove? Ack, I still hate the poem though. R&R.


End file.
